


Dementia

by Nuraicha



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Classic Doctor Who References, Español | Spanish, Gen, Implied Slash, Introspection, Spoilers for Episode: s08e11 Dark Water
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Esa mujer era uno de esos instantes en los que el Doctor sabía que algo ocurría, que algo se le escapaba, pero no podía determinar con exactitud cuál era el problema.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Qué se le estaba pasando al Doctor por la cabeza desde que conoció a Missy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dementia

**Author's Note:**

> No me he podido resistir a escribir algo después de ver el episodio. Lo he intentado, porque quiero ver cómo termina la temporada antes de ponerme a escribir como loca a estos dos pero... No puedo, tenía que escribir algo.
> 
> Spoilers para el capítulo, aunque nada excesivamente detallado. Referencias a _The Invasion_ , aunque no desvelan nada de la trama. Muchas gracias a mi beta [Elewenfm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewenfm) por su rápida corrección.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

A veces es mejor ignorar los sentidos, las intuiciones, todo aquello que grita dentro de ti que algo está pasando y que debes prestarle atención. Él lo hacía a menudo, quizá porque tenía demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse, quizá porque tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrar si se detenía a reflexionar.

Esa mujer era uno de esos instantes en los que el Doctor sabía que algo ocurría, que algo se le escapaba, pero no podía determinar con exactitud cuál era el problema.

Cuando ella le acorraló contra la pared, el Doctor no supo qué hacer.

No era bueno con el contacto físico con humanos. Nunca lo había sido, y menos durante esta regeneración. Los humanos eran meros cerebros de pudin, no le interesaban. No era el novio de Clara, y no iba a salir en busca de nuevas jovencitas por las que correría el peligro de perder la cabeza. Eran cosas que, simplemente, ya no le interesaban. Era hora de dejar de jugar.

 

Sin embargo adivinó lo que iba a pasar y una parte de él, que yacía escondida entre los abismos de su pasado, lo deseó. Irracionalmente, sin explicación.

Podría haberse librado de ella. Podría haberla empujado lejos de su cuerpo y de sus labios. Pero no fue capaz, su cuerpo se paralizó y su mente se subordinó a esa lengua que, contra toda razón, le devolvía un sentido de pertenencia a algo.

¿Cómo podría haberse apartado?

Ni él mismo lo comprendía.

Cerrando puertas a las posibilidades, negando la esperanza y el puro terror que amenazaban con tomar su mente. No, no, no, no podía ser.

 

Creyó notar el latido de dos corazones en el interior de su pecho. Pensó ver un atisbo del pasado en aquellos ojos claros que le sostenían la mirada con una determinación que casi rallaba la locura.

La mente diseña mentiras muy realistas cuando se encuentra sometida al dolor por la pérdida de un ser querido.

 

No había muchas opciones cuando ella confesó su identidad. Podía haber sido cualquier extraño, incluso un conocido. Amigo o enemigo. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Hacía siglos que no se relacionaba con casi nadie de Gallifrey, y ni siquiera estaba seguro si había conseguido salvar todas aquellas vidas que moraban en su planeta.

Lo había estado evitando, había cerrado los ojos a la realidad. No quería buscar, porque tenía miedo de lo que iba a encontrar.

Nunca pensó que sería a él a quien encontrarían.

 

Y ahora, ¿qué le quedaba? Ahí estaba, en mitad de Londres, contemplando con horror como la historia se repetía. Se preguntó dónde estaría Jamie, cuánto tiempo hacía desde la última vez que se habían visto. ¿Se levantaría de entre los muertos el Brigadier también, convertido en aquel monstruo contra el que había combatido?

Ninguno de esos pensamientos servían ahora, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que centrarse en ese horrible presente, que concentrarse en la sensación de esas manos desconocidas y a la vez familiares que sujetaban con firmeza sus brazos. La presencia de esa mujer le llenaba de pavor, de asco y de miedo.

 

Pero necesitaba saber la verdad.

Necesitaba saber si sus pesadillas habían renacido. Si sus deseos se habían cumplido. Si ahora todo cambiaba, o si todo seguía igual.

Cuando escuchó su nombre, las piezas de sus corazones volvieron a encajar.

Y así es como volvieron a sangrar.

**Author's Note:**

> Título inspirado por la canción que mejor describe, en mi opinión, la relación entre el Doctor y el Master/Mistress: _Space Dementia_ , de Muse.


End file.
